


Messages To Merlin :)

by Ro_The_Red



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gay Bashing, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_The_Red/pseuds/Ro_The_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Merlin and Arthur were bored in class and had phones...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Messages To Merlin :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've been writing this fanfic over on wattpad but I think that ao3 is a lot easier to use so I'm putting it over here! I'll continue to update it on wattpad though so if you prefer that click here >>> http://www.wattpad.com/15049775-messages-to-merlin 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Any comments are much appreciated, even if you want to tell me it's rubbish! If you spot any mistakes please tell me! Also if I haven't tagged something let me know. Thank you!

Arthur: Hey

Arthur: HEY

Arthur: MERLIN I KNOW YOUR PHONE IS ON.

Arthur: Ugh this class is so boring

Arthur: Right if you don't answer this I'm seriously going to steal your Avengers DVD next time I'm at your house.

Merlin: You wouldn't dare.

Arthur: Ahah! You're talking to me!

Merlin: Uggh go AWAY. I'm trying to work!

Arthur: You cannot actually be listening to Mr Danes he's like the most boring guy in the world. I mean seriously. Who reads Shakespeare nowadays?

Merlin: ME.

Arthur: Oh. Well then....Strange child....

Merlin: Look Arthur I get that you don't care about learning but I do now GO AWAY.

Arthur: Hmmm....No.

Merlin: Please?

Merlin: Go away or I will tell Gwen about that MASSIVE crush you have on her.

Arthur: Fine if you do that I'll tell Morgana you're in love with her which for the record I'm STILL NOT OK WITH SEEING AS SHE IS MY SISTER.

Merlin: I'm not in love with Morgana!!! Ugh

Arthur: Yes sureeee your not :D

Merlin: Mr Danes is staring at me I bet he knows we're texting!

Arthur: Stop panicking

Merlin: I'm not panicking. Why would you say that?! OMG HE'S SO LOOKING AT ME.

Arthur:.......

Merlin: Right I'm turning off my phone now before I get caught. Bye.

Arthur: Merlinnnnn don't leave mehhhh

Arthur: Merlin?

Arhur: MERLINNNNNNNNNNNNN

Arthur: Fine.

Arthur: I'm counting to five then I'm texting morgana.

Arthur: ONE

Arthur: TWO

Arthur: THREE

Merlin: Fine! Fine I'm here

Arthur: :D

Merlin: How did you know I hadn't turned it off?

Arthur: You just locked it and put it in your pocket idiot.

Merlin: Oh you saw that?

Arthur: Yes. Excited about meeting my football mates tomorrow?

Merlin:....Hmmm..... Kinda.....

Arthur: Awww didums Merlin's all worried :D

Merlin: I just don't fancy meeting a bunch sweaty thick skulled jocks okay? I see far to many of them in school.

Arthur: A bunch sweaty thick skulled jocks? Wow harsh Merlin...... You'll love them! Especially Lance he's a softie like you all into poetry and romantic movies and stuff. I think he might like Gwen though so.....

Merlin: He sounds like Gwens type

Arthur: Hm.

Merlin: You might want to hurry up and make a move.

Merlin: Before Lance does.

Arthur: I doubt it Lance knows I like her he would never do anything.

Merlin: Oh really? What if Gwen was to ask him out can you be certain he'd say no? I mean he sounds like the perfect guy. What's to say Gwen won't ask him out? I would.

Arthur: Well no he would say no wouldn't he? And did you just say you would ask lance out?

Merlin: I dunno I haven't met the bloke have I? I was joking about asking him out Arthur. Anyway make a move is what I'm saying.

Arthur: Fine...

*bell rings*


	2. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Morgana can't help but be frustrated by how oblivious the boys are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Gwen and Morgana texting in class. This is at the same time as Merlin and Arthur texting each other :) Again hope you enjoy!!!

Morgana: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy gurl xxx

Gwen: Hey how dull is this class????? XxXx

Morgana: God I know. I can see Merlin and Arthur texting each other.... God I ship it xxx

Gwen: Haha I know they're perfect for each other! Though Gwaine did mention that Arthur fancied me or something....awkward O-o Should I break it to him that I'm seeing you ???? Or do you want to tell him? XxXx

Morgana: Omg he does not have a crush on you DOES HE????!!!!!!! OMG hahahahahahhaahhahahahahahahalh\zyxucivl;ISDGIUwrncuiowtnrcr4yto7423tr2p84yr9[18pn4prcnycugfugfpiu uergtcieynp23urny27nrdewrnqerydwerwqer ybweiryboeyf

Gwen:...Morgana? XxXx

Morgana: Hey yeah sorry I laughed so hard (silently of course) that I had a spasm on the keyboard. But yeah I'll tell him! xxx

Gwen: Oh god go easy on him ok? I hope he realizes how in love he is with Merlin soon I mean THEY ARE MEANT TO BE XxXx

Morgana: Good lord I know. Mordred likes Merlin though :/ Awkward xxx

Gwen: Does he ??? Aw well I like Mordred but he gets in the way of Merlin and Arthur I WILL KILL HIM. XxXx

Morgana:.....................For a lovely human being you have a lot of rage Gwen. Probabley why I love you <3 xxx

Gwen: Aw thanks hunny <3 xxxxxxx :) Love you too. XxXx

Morgana: Yeah as much as I love you.....call me hunny again and I swear to god I WILL KILL YOU. xxx

Gwen: ..............Well that was an anticlimax........XxXx

Morgana: Yupppppp. Oh well. Aw Arthur just smiled at one of Merlins texts!!!! Aw my feels :') xxx

Gwen: Awww we need to steal that phone and read all their messages!!! XxXx

Morgana: Yess sounds like a plan!!!!!! OHHHH GOSSIP, MERLINS MEETING ARTHURS FOOTIE MATES TOMORROW !!!!!!! Wonder how long he'll survive???? xxx

Gwen: Haha aw, they'll love him! Lance likes me too!!!! God, what is it with me and jocks!? XxXx

Morgana: Lance isn't a jock! He's on the footie team, but he isn't a jock, he likes poetry and stuf!!!! God, he's like so romantic it's sickening! He's the type of bloke Merlin goes for!!!!! But yeah, all these guys like you! Whyyyyyy?!?!? I mean I love you but seriously the only bloke that likes me is bloody Cenred................ xxx

Gwen: Haha, Cenred is like the Arthur of Kingdom High School! Poor you......... And obvs all the boys love my AMAZING good looks! Hmm, if I didn't ship Merlin and Arthur I would ship Merlin and Lance....But no Merthur it is :) XxXx

Morgana: Ohhhhh, guess what I got for us both? ;) xxx

Gwen: What!? XxXx

Morgana: TICKETS TO SEE THE BLACK KEYS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xxx

Gwen: NO WAY!!!!!!!!!! XxXx

Morgana: Yup!!!! Excited????!!!!!!!!!!! xxx

Gwen: Morgana, I'm biting my lip to stop myself from screaming with excitment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Excited? Hell yeah!!!!!!!!!! XxXx

Morgana: Haha are you coming over to do "homework" after school??? ;) xxx

Gwen: Yeah homework sure.... Course! XxXx

*bell rings*

Five minutes later.

Arthur: Hey Gwen. So your a lesbian.

Gwen: Yeah...

Arthur: Good.

Gwen: Right um is that...all?

Arthur: Yeah.

Gwen: K

Arthur: K

Gwen: ......

Arthur: Ok what do you DO instead of homework? For THREE HOURS?

Gwen: Bye Arthur :)

Arthur: Ugh


	3. Oh My Gawwwwwwwwwwwdddddddddddd

Morgana: OMG GWEN NO WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY xxx

en: WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!? OMG WE'RE STILL SEEINNG THE BLACK KEYS RIGHT?! XxXx

Morgana: Yeah Black Keys are still on but I might be to depressed to go... xxx

Gwen: Why WHAT HAPPENED!? XxXx

Morgana: Merlin and Mordred are going out *sob*xxx

Gwen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gwen: OMG NO THIS ISN'T HAPPENING. XxXx

Morgana: God I know. Arthur needs to DO something!!!! xxx

Gwen: Will you talk to him? XxXx

Morgana: Course! He needs to do something or he'll lose Merlin for christs sake!!!!!! xxx

Gwen: Ok see you hun :'( XxXx

5 mins later

Morgana: Have you heard?

Arthur: What...?

Morgana: About Merlin?

Arthur: No is he alright???

Morgana: Yeah more than alright TRUST me...

Arthur: Okayyyy then what is it?

Morgana: Mordred asked him out

Arthur: WHAT?! Lol you're joking right?

Morgana: No

Arthur: Ha what happened?

Morgana: Merlin said yes

Arthur:..........You're kidding right?

Morgana: Why wouldn't he say yes? Mordred is nice looking

Arthur: MERLIN'S GAY?!

Morgana:..... YOU DIDN'T KNOW?????????????????

Arthur: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Morgana: Oh you idiot.......

Arthur: Well this is a suprise....

Morgana: The point is you need to do something. NOW

Arthur: Something about what?

Morgana: About Merlin and Mordred!!!!!!!!

Arthur: What you mean congragulat them?

Morgana: Oh god do I have to spell this out? STOP THEM AND TELL MERLIN HOW YOU FEEL

Arthur: How I feel?

Morgana: Yes! That you love Merlin! 

Arthur: Ahahahahahahahahaha-NO.

Morgana: Oh come on! You obviously like Merlin!

Arthur: No I obviously DON'T

Morgana: Whatever. Do something. Bye.

2 mins later

Arthur: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME

Merlin:....Tell you what?

Arthur: THAT YOU'RE GAY

Merlin: Oh that....right well it didnt seem that important?

Arthur: DIDNT SEEM THAT IMPORTANT?! YOU IDIOT

Merlin: Ok well Miss Dowds is giving me the evil look so talk later bye

Arthur: Fine

10 mins later

Merlin: Arthur your still my friend right?

Merlin: Even though I'm gay?

Arthur: Is that why you didnt tell me? You thought I wouldnt be your friend ?

Merlin:Yeah...

Arthur: God your an idiot. I'm only mad you didnt trust me enough to tell me.

Merlin: Sorry it's just I was so worried and I'm just glad that well look ok see you later :)

Arthur: Ok bye :)

Arthur: Look I just need to say I dont give a monkeys that your gay your still my best friend no matter what ok? Just remember I'll be there for you.


	4. Making friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets some of Arthurs friends..

Arthur: Hey

Mordred: Hey :)

Arthur: How are you?

Mordred: Good yeah :) you?

Arthur: Good yeah I'm really good :) 

Arthur: Hurt Merlin and I'll kill you slowly and painfully

Mordred: Uh what?

Arthur: Just saying.

Mordred: Ok I wont then??

Arthur: Good. See you around

Mordred: Bye?

Later

Mordred: Hey is Arthur like mad at me or something.....?

Morgana: No he's just a bit overprotective of Merlin if that's what you're talking about.

Mordred: Good :)

5 mins

Mordred: Hey x

Merlin: Hiiii!!! x 

Mordred: Haha excited much? x

Merlin: Yesh! I feel great today! x

Mordred: Well Arthur had a chat with me....I now fear for my life..... x

Merlin: Did he threaten you? x

Mordred: Yeah he's a BIT overprotective......x

Merlin: Oh yeah sorry about that.....................x

Mordred: Haha well I gotta go see you soon! x

Merlin: Bye x

 Later that day 

Arthur: Merlin where are you?

Arthur: MERLIN

Merlin: Sorry! I'm sorry I got sidetracked- I'm on my way out the door right now!

Arthur: Merlin I know you're nervous about meeting my football mates but really I've been standing at the post box for 15 mins.

Merlin: It was an accident! Honest! Where are we going to meet your friends again?

Arthur: The Rising Sun cafe. Hurry up.

Merlin: Never heard of it and I am hurrying!

Arthur: Yeah right.

Arthur: Do you know about Gwen and Morgana?

Merlin: What about them going out? 

Arthur: Yes!!! Why didn't you tell me?

Merlin: I thought everyone knew...

Arthur: But you like Morgana and you knew I liked Gwen!

Merlin: No I DON'T like Morgana you only said I did! And I thought we've already been over the fact I'm gay?  And I thought you were just ..... really stubborn

Arthur: Oh yeah forgot you were gay....She's a lesbian and you didn't think to tell me? 

Merlin: No...See you soon.

Even later that night

Arthur: So I bet that wasn't as bad as you thought it would be!

Merlin: No it was good! Gwaine was nice and Lance was exactly like you said! My god is that Percy on steroids?!

Arthur: Haha nope he's just like giant. He used to be tiny. He had a growth spurt.

Merlin: Leon was cool and Elyon. I bet you could have like a fight for who has the best hair. 

Arthur: Well obviously I would win. 

Merlin: Yeah obviously * tries to hide laughter *

Arthur: I have epic hair. All the ladies swoon at my hair.

Merlin: Yeah all the ladies except Gwen ;)

Arthur: Shut up.

Merlin: Night see you tomorrow :)

Arthur: Night :)

Next morning

44 0789 381 897 : Hey I found this number this morning quick question... Is this that hot blond chick with the big tits or that red head with the even bigger tits or Merlin with the big ears?

Merlin: ........It's Merlin. Big ears? Who is this?

44 0789 381 897 : Oh hey Merlin it's me Gwaine

Merlin: Oh hey Gwaine :)

Gwaine: Great now I've got your number on my phone. See ya

Merlin: Bye

A/N Sorry it's short but I have to leave this house in like five mins omgpaniccurlupinaballjesusmentalbreakdown that's the kind of rush I'm in :P


	5. The New Girl

Still don't own Merlin. If I did then Merlin and Arthur would have declared their love for each other a long time ago. Also some harsh language and a very jealous Merlin in this one.

Arthur: Hey Merlin have you met the new girl Sophia?

Merlin: No...Though Morgana mentioned her. She doesn't think very highly of her...

Arthur: Really? I can't think why. Sophia is lovely! I mean really she's like the loveliest girl I've ever met!

Merlin: Seriously cos Morgana seemed to hate her guts.

Arthur: Hm. Well she's amazing. And really pretty too.

Merlin: Well I'll make up my own opinion of her.

Arthur: Really I'm telling you she's great.

Merlin: Well anything you want to ask me...?

Arthur: Um....no?

Merlin: *sighs* about last night....?

Arthur: Um...was it a good episode of pointless?

Merlin: Is that what you think I do every night? Watch pointless?

Arthur:Uh...Yes?

Merlin: God you're such a crap friend.

Arthur: One second...

Merlin:....

***

Arthur: What was Merlin doing last night?

Morgana: Out with Mordred on a date. I'm not even going to ask why you want to know.

Arthur: Thanks.

***

Arthur: How'd things go with Mordred?

Merlin: You texted Morgana didn't you?

Arthur: Maybe.

Merlin: Well it went really well! It was great! We had pizza and we saw this great movie and Mordred put his arm around me! Oh it was great! I haven't had so much fun in ages!

Arthur: Great! Well good on you mate!

Merlin: Got to go see ya :)

Arthur: Bye :)

***

Sophia: hey arthur :)

Arthur: Hey Sophia!

Sophia: I was wonderin if u wudnt mind showin me round the school cuz i dont realy no my way and uv been there for like agezzz sooo....

Arthur: Course I'll show you around! No problem :) Do you know where my locker is?

Sophia: yea :)

Arthur: Good well meet me there in the morning and I'll show you around

Sophia: thanx!!

Arthur: No problem :)

 The next day

Arthur: Hey I showed Sophia around school today she's really cool!

Merlin: Yeah I noticed. She is VERY hard not to notice....

Arthur: yeah I know she's really pretty isn't she?

Merlin: That's one way to describe her.

Arthur: What do you mean by that?

Merlin: Look how do I put this nicely,,,, she just seemed like.....a slut.

Arthur: Sophia is lovely she isn't a slut at all! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!

Merlin: Oh don't I? Because Arthur I would classify that as a belt not a skirt...

Arthur: Shut up she's lovely far nicer than you it would seem.

Merlin: Seriously? She's a complete whore!

Arthur: Anyway I'm going to ignore that comment even though it's complete bull.

Merlin: Fine. Is there a reason you're texting me?

Arthur: Well Soph wanted me to show her around the town so I was thinking that I could take her to a restaurant but I don't know which one?? Ideas?

Merlin: Well the Italian bistro is always good but it depends on what day you're going (it's always shut)

Arthur: I'm taking her tomorrow after school.

Merlin:.....

Arthur:?

Merlin: You serious?

Arthur: Yeah.........why?

Merlin: Tomorrow is video game day!!!

Merlin: Every week without fail we play video games!!!

Merlin: Christ you even came with a broken arm once!!!

Arthur: Yeah well it doesn't matter if I miss it one time.

Merlin: My god you're a prat. She's a complete slut and you're an idiot!

Arthur: I don't bloody complain when you hang out with Mordred all the time!!!

Merlin: Not on video game night!!!

Arthur: Jesus are you jealous just because I didn't spend the whole fucking day with you? Is that it Merlin? Afraid that if I leave you no one would want to be your friend? Because you're right. I'm the all friends you've got but seriously do you really need me with you every second of the day Merlin? Can't you last five minutes without me? Jesus even your dad couldn't stand you! I understand why know!

Merlin: I can't actually believe you just said that.

 Arthur: Shit look I didn't mean it I'm sorry.

Arthur: I over reacted I'm sorry.

Arthur: God Merlin I don't know what came over me, I just.....Jesus I'm so sorry

Merlin: Leave me alone Arthur. OK? Just leave me the hell alone.

3 hours later

Arthur: I'm so so sorry.

A/N Hmmmm big mystery about Merlins dad???? Well not really but as mysterious as I'm prepared to get :)


	6. Oops a daisy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sooooo why was Merlin so upset??? What is Arthur going to do about it? And how much homework do Morgana and Gwen have this week? It might take them a while. Apparently they're doing algebra which could take some time. ;)

Morgana: What the hell have you done?!

Arthur: What do you mean?!

Morgana: I mean Mordred just messaged me saying that Merlin was CRYING over something you said?!

Arthur: God I didn't mean it! He was being all clingy and calling Soph a slut and I got mad! Big wooop.

Morgana: Arthur we all know what you getting mad is like.

Arthur: I am really very sorry for what I said!

Morgana: You're telling the wrong person!

Arthur: I messaged him but he's ignoring me!

Morgana: God what did you say that was so horrendous?!

Arthur: I just got on at him for being so clingy 

Morgana: What exact words did you use?

Morgana: If you don't tell me I'll make Merlin tell me.

Arthur: I said something about his dad.

Morgana: You did not.

Morgana: Oh my god.

Morgana: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?

Arthur: I said even your dad couldn't stand you.

Arthur: I know it's horrible.

Morgana: You're a heartless bastard.

Morgana: Christ he already blames himself!

Arthur: I already feel bad Gana!

Morgana: Oh yeah? Well imagine how Merlin feels? Damn you Arthur.

Arthur: I'm sorry.

Somewhere else in Camelot...

Mordred: Help. Me.

Gwen:....?

Mordred: I'm dealing with a sobbing Merlin and I have no idea what to do.

Gwen: Ohh Morgana told me :( Arthur's a dick.

Mordred: What did he even say?!

Gwen: He said something about Merlin dad.

Mordred: .....Which is that bad because....?

Gwen: Oh god you don't know???

Mordred: Nooo....should I?

Gwen: It isn't my place to say ask Merlin.

Mordred: He just left.

Gwen: Text him then.

Mordred: Fine...

****

Mordred: Hey x

Merlin: Sorry about y'know...crying on you x

Mordred: Don't worry bout it. What's all this with your Dad that everyone REFUSES to tell me about? x

Merlin: Oh. Well he left. When I was nine. Mum was in Scotland visiting my aunty so he was in charge and he just sort of.....walked out. x

Mordred: Oh Merlin I'm sorry :( what'd you do?

Merlin: Waited for him to come home and when he didn't I went to the neighboars. I'm really tired Mor. See you tomorrow. x

Mordred: Alright. Night x

****

Mordred: You have a bloody cheek telling me not to hurt Merlin then saying that to him. You're a dick.

Arthur : Mordred you have to tell him I didnt mean it.

Mordred: Yeah right. If you really felt sorry you'd tell him yourself. 

Arthur: I DO feel bad.

Mordred: Tell Merlin that.

***

Morgana : Hey

Merlin: Hey Gana

Morgana : How are you doing?

Merlin: I'm fine why?

Morgana : You know why Merlin

Merlin: I'm fine without Arthur. He's shown what an ass he is and that's all there is to it. And in any case he seems to have moved on fairly quickly. 

Morgana: Yeah I noticed he wa s hanging around with that thug Kay and his minions.

Merlin: Yeah well he fits in with that crowd I suppose. Complete with a sluty girlfriend attached. Now if you don't mind I'm going.

***

Arthur: Hey Soph, you asked me to text you? x

Sophia: yea uv been so down am like worrued bout u bby xx

Arthur : Oh yeah that's cos of my fight with Merlin. He isn't talking to me and we've been friends for.....well ever.

Sophia : oh is that all! ur better without himm trust me hes such a wee poofter hav u seen him wit his wee boyfrind?! its disgusing xxx

Arthur: Well that's not why we fell out. xx

Sophia: its still fuked up. bye gtg bby xxx

Arthur : Bye xx

***

0776372863: ur a wee faggot ur type r going strat to hell u wee cunt

Merlin: Who is this? 

0776372863: dnt matter woo a am its u woos a wee fucing poofter a h8 ur type u better watch it ma mates are gon to get u

Merlin: Wow...you just murdered the English language. ....

0776372863: wtf is wrong wit u ya wee fuc

Merlin : If I didn't pity you I would probably be angry.

0776372863: stfu faggot fk u

0776372863: wit have u no gt a reply?

0776372863: we r gony gt u


End file.
